english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Diskin
Benjamin Isaac Diskin (born August 25, 1982 in Los Angeles County, California, USA) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 in Codename: Kids Next Door, Sai in Naruto: Shippūden and Stitch in Stitch!. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Hahn *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Elton Ploy (ep11) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Numbuh 1/'Nigel Uno', Numbuh 2/'Hoagie P. Gilligan', Boy (ep14), Camper (ep9), Carlos (ep15), Doctor#2 (ep38), Girl (ep18), Girl (ep21), Gossip Boy (ep11), Guard (ep18), Guard#2 (ep21), Guard#2 (ep33), Hamsters (ep20), Hank (ep18), Inmate#2 (ep34), Jock#2 (ep32), Jock#4 (ep32), Kid#2 (ep29), Moustache Boy#2 (ep19), Numbuh 92 (ep23), Pirate#2 (ep37), Soldier#3 (ep26), Umbrella Guy (ep31), Wilbur (ep29) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Skaar, Computer, Dino#2 (ep44), Druffs (ep32), Fandral (ep19), Harpies (ep41), Henry Camp/Bulldozer, Jet Computer, Little Monster (ep23), Miek (ep25), Mission Control (ep5), RJ3 (ep48), Rick Jones' AI, Robot Voice (ep51), Skrull#2 (ep30) *MAD (2011) - Additional Voices *Problem Child (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) - Cousin Eddie, Ticket Taker (ep9) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2012-2014) - AZ-3, Guard (ep86), Krismo Sodi (ep86), Morley (ep87), Otua Blank (ep86), WAC-47 *Star Wars Rebels (2015) - TIE Pilot#1 (ep9) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Eddie Brock/'Venom' *Ultimate Spider-Man (2015-2016) - Blood Spider, Dr. Michael Morbius, Peter Porker/Spider-Ham, Skaar (ep76) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2006) - Benji (ep42), Travis (ep42), Zombie Kid#1 (ep42) *Young Justice (2011) - Harm (ep18) *Zevo-3 (2011) - Bobby (ep26), Bug (ep26), Goon#1 (ep26) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Max Kanté, Nino/Bubbler 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs (2016) - Humphrey *Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation (2015) - Humphrey *Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze (2016) - Humphrey, Bear 1 *Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave (2014) - Humphrey *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) - Humphrey *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) - Humphrey *Monster High: Electrified (2017) - Gob, Znap, Zomboys 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dino Time (2015) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Additional Voices *Norm of the North (2016) - Chef Kozawa *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Glacier Fairy *Welcome to Monster High (2016) - Gob, Zomboys 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2001) - Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno (ep22), Numbuh 2/Hoagie P. Gilligan (ep22) 'TV Specials' *Barbie: Dreamtopia (2016) - Mopple *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Numbuh 1/'Nigel Uno', Numbuh 2/'Hoagie P. Gilligan', Delightful Children from Down the Lane *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Numbuh 1/'Nigel Uno', Numbuh 2/'Hoagie P. Gilligan', Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Numbuh 101/Matthew *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled (2015) - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *The Grim Adventures of the KND (2007) - Numbuh 1/'Nigel Uno', Numbuh 2/'Hoagie P. Gilligan', Delightful Children from Down the Lane 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Fashionistas (2010) - Café Manager (ep5), Sporty Boy *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014) - Governor Blom Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Accel World (2013) - Ash Roller, Referee (ep13) *Aldnoah.Zero (2015) - John Humeray, Operator (ep11), Soldier (ep11) *Blood Lad (2014) - Wolf *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Jinnai Yodogiri (ep12) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Dollar B (ep5), Jinnai Yodogiri (ep1), Kisuke Adabashi *ERASED (2016) - Satoru Fujinuma, Policeman C (ep6) *Iron Man (2011) - Ichiro Masuda, Reporter (ep1), Special Ops Agent 1 (ep8) *K (2013) - Misaki Yata, Eric Sult (ep11) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Ayakashi (ep50), Daigo Todoroki, Mukade, Sekia *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Kaneo Takarada, Takaharu Fukuroda (ep1) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2017) - Sai, ANBU (ep157), Allied Ninja (ep266), Allied Ninja (ep372), Allied Ninja (ep373), Bully B (ep166), Cloud Ninja (ep256), Condor, Gaku Inuzuka (ep282), Jay, Land of Frost Feudal Lord, Leaf Ninja (ep371), Leaf Village Man (ep257), Mist Ninja (ep285), Ninja Student F (ep282), Tajima Uchiha (ep368), Young Tobirama Senju (ep367) *One Punch Man (2016) - Ground Dragon (ep2), Super Custom YO649Z Mk. II (ep1), The Paradisers (ep4) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Gurio Umino, Male Student B (ep2) *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Gurio Umino *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Death Gun, Ginro (ep2), Player (ep4) *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Rokurou Rangetsu (Announced), Atakk (Announced) *Tenkai Knights (2013-2014) - Toxsa Dalton/'Valorn', Mr. Dalton, Notus, Orangor *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Ban *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Ban (ep1) *Wolverine (2011) - Madripoor Thug (ep7) *X-Men (2011) - Mutant Boy (ep2), U-Men Soldier 'Movies - Dubbing' *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Misaki Yata *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Pelna Khara *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Sai *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Sai, Young Might Guy *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Sai *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Hidden Leaf Villagers, Sai *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Sai, Bully C, Voices of Hidden Leaf Village Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dr. Dolittle: Tail to the Chief (2008) - Anteater 'Movies' *Fat Albert (2004) - Teen#2 *The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) - Goblin Voice Performer Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Marvel Spider-Man: Unlimited (2014) - Peter Porker/Spider-Ham 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Jakob, Matthew, Saizo 'Video Games' *Blazing Angels 2: Secret Missions of WWII (2007) - James "Cowboy" Thorpe *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) - Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno, Numbuh 2/Hoagie P. Gilligan *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Handyman, School Mascot, Secretary *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Numbuh 1/'Nigel Uno', Numbuh 2/'Hoagie P. Gilligan', Delightful Children from Down the Lane *Digimon: All-Star Rumble (2014) - Gallantmon (Takato), Shoutmon, OmniShoutmon, Shoutmon, Shoutmon DX, Shoutmon X4, Shoutmon X5B *Friday the 13th: The Game (2017) - Chad Kensington, Eric LaChappa *Full Spectrum Warrior (2004) - Ota *Halo 4 (2012) - Miller *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Parzival *Lego Dimensions (2016) - MACUSA Auror *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Fandral *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Radioactive Man *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Rhino *Might & Magic Heroes VI (2011) - Anton *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Sai *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Fan Boy *République (2016) - Fisher White (ep5) *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Q-N-C *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Cameraman, Venom/Eddie Brock *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Project 8 (2006) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Aurin Male, Creature Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Pudgius, Sholmes *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Soldier E *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Eden Inhabitant, Nautilus Inhabitant *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Guard, NORA Member *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Additional Voices *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - God Eater Male, Karel Schneider *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Karel Schneider, Kunio Munakata *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Male Custom Voice#15, Male Custom Voice#18 *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Young Xehanort *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Young Xehanort *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Holmes *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Additional Voices *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven (2015) - Gewalt *Lost Dimension (2015) - Agito Yuuki *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Sai *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Bandit, Hirasaka Ninja, Sai *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Sai, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Leaf Anbu "B", Sai *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Sai *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Sai *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Sai *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hidden Stone Ninja, Sai *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Sai *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Sai *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Puyo Puyo Tetris (2017) - Lemres, Sig *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Kiel *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Daichi Shijima *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Rokurou *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Boy by the River, Lunarre, Shepherd Wardell *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Guardian Notus, Toxsa/Valorn *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Jusis Albarea *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Jusis Albarea *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (137) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (68) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2017. Category:American Voice Actors